New addon: Revenge
This is a plan I have for a new addon that would be so awesome! Author's note: More will be added soon, so leave your suggestions for other stuff in the comments area. A complete storyline will be added as well. Do Not Edit Page!�� Help Keith with his biggest challenge yet: a void mothership appearing at Kalun Amir that is threatening the entire galaxy! Complete with: new storyline New most wanted New ships New blueprints Weapon replacer System restorer New thermo gun New shock blast New transfusion beam New medals And much more... New Ships Deep Science Apollo A deadly high-tech ship that deep science made as their flagship with high armor, several weapons slots and is very customizable. Yet still able to keep its graceful and elegant appearance. Armor: 480 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 4 Turrets: 1 Equipment slots: 14 Cargo hold: 85 Handling: 134 Price: 10,000,000$ Terran Hero A swift intercepter to replace the popular Ward with this state of the art ship with Vossk armor, Nivelian handling and Terran power. Armor: 235 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 2 Turrets: 0 Equipment slots: 13 Cargo hold: 70 Handling: 150 Price: 4,000,000$ Vossk H'srrk A new version of the H'soc but with more power and more technology. Armor: 280 Primary weapons: 3 Secondary weapons: 3 Turrets: 0 Equipment slots: 11 Cargo hold: 45 Handling: 160 Price: 2,000,000$ Si'karr A pure example of of Vossk engineering at its best when a powerful bomber emerges that might soon replace the S'kanarr in everything. Armor: 530 Primary weapons: 5 Secondary weapons: 1 Turrets: 2 Equipment slots: 15 Cargo hold: 200 Handling: 95 Nivelian Magir After the success of the larger Aegir comes a smaller more agile and more advanced class of the Nivelian flagship. Armor: 200 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 4 Turrets: 0 Equipment slots: 15 Cargo hold: 40 Handling: 145 Price: 7,000,000$ Kammo club exclusives Nuyang III a refurbished Midorian ship made faster and nicer. Armor: 440 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 3 Turrets: 0 Equipment slots: 11 Cargo hold: 100 Handling: 125 Price: 6,000,000(not VIP) Veteran II After the success of the popular Veteran the Space fleet made the Veteran II. It has not been released to the public yet but it's getting around. Armor: 380 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 3 Turrets: 1 Equipment slots: 16 Cargo hold: 250 Handling: 113 Price: 14,000,000$(not VIP) Void VoidA This ship was rebuilt by deep science from a few heaps of metal of a destroyed Void ship. Armor: 885 Primary weapons: 7 Secondary weapons: 7 Turrets: 3 Equipment slots: 18 Cargo hold: 300 Handling: 100 Price: 40,000,000$ VoidZ A small voidx with as much firepower. Armor: 450 Primary weapons: 3 Secondary weapons: 4 Turrets: 0 Equipment slots: 15 Cargo hold: 25 Handling: 190 Price: 7,000,000$ Most Wanted Specter custom A rebuilt Specter that once belonged to the criminal Anton Surr after he raided Kammo station and rebuilt his Specter there and it became a death machine from there. Comes with: a pre-installed Yin Co Shadow ninja�� And a pre-installed Khador drive�� Armor: 1000 Primary weapons: 6 Secondary weapons: 3 Turrets: 1 Equipment slots: 20 Cargo hold: 50 Handling: 130 Price: 40,000,000$ Note: Surr has the cloak and drive so it'll be hard to catch and kill him�� Rhino Alpha Jkkt Bkkts ship that he used to get away with while being chased by enemies. A rebuilt version of the Rhino drop ship with enhanced agility and higher tech. Armor: 740 Primary weapons: 5 Secondary weapons: 4 Turrets: 1 Equipment slots: 14 Cargo hold: 600 Handling: 145�� Price: 16,000,000$ Angel of Death A gift from the Terran space fleet to Harry Kinard after he lifted the siege of Valadon. Who knows how the space fleet found the Dark Angel gunship and made it smaller and deadlier but it is the one ship even the bravest Vossk would run from if spotted. Armor: 400 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 4 Turrets: 1 Equipment slots: 17 Cargo hold: 63 Handling:141 Price: 14,000,000$ Red Fyre Small, beautiful, and sleek, yet the red is now known as the blood of the people that have died at its guns. A prototype fighter that was supposed to be the Blue Fyre's sister ship but got stolen by Garnet Tensor as the Nivelian leader Trunt Harval came into Kashtan. Other than a black hole this is the most terrifying thing in the galaxy. Armor:1500 Primary weapons: 5 Secondary weapons: 5 Turrets: 2 Equipment slots: 20 Cargo hold: 45 Handling: 180 Price: 46,000,000$ Drakken II The most armored ship in the galaxy and just as dangerous, this prototype remake of the Leonoid bomber was supposed to become part of the space fleet was taken by the master assassin Selina Alvar after she killed the Terran president. Hull plating made out of tritainium reinforced with void crystals and dilithium braces making it practically impenetrable. Armor: 2500 Primary weapons: 4 Secondary weapons: 4 Turrets: 1 Equipment slots: 13 Cargo hold: 150 Handling: 90 Price: 15,000,000$ New most wanted Note: if a criminal is wanted by more than one faction then it would say "Ultimate most wanted class " Class I if wanted by two factions, Class II is three, and Class III is all factions. Terran Selina Alvar Born into a wealthy family on the Terran home-world: Eden Prime. She lived happy throughout her childhood and soon graduated from George Washington intergalactic collage with a bright future in industry. That's until the IRS (internal revenue service)(��) took their home and money. Soon after her parents were killed by mobsters, Alvar found the Terran president to blame, she then somehow teleported without detection into the presidents office and brutally slaughtered him. Instead of walking into a trap at her shuttle, she broke into a secure area and stole the prototype Drakken II. Alvar now helps pirates and mercenaries by upgrading their ships yet still chased by the space fleet to this day. Jkkt Bkkt Ultimate most wanted class III Brother of the notorious dealer Mkkt Bkkt, Jkkt liked to run. Purposely being chased by angry children and adults, he made several enemies until he finally looked himself up and found he was wanted by all factions. He then made a enemy of the pirates after doing a "magic trick" by sticking a pencil into the pirate leaders eye. Kill him and you will gain many riches. Anton Surr Ultimate most wanted class II Bargrand Surr's half-Terran cousin was found to be the engineer of operation: Supernova, he helped Trunt Harval by designing the stealth ships: Ghost, Specter, and Scimitar. During the Nivelian uprising, he secretly got away in his cloaked Specter and made his way to Kammo station and completely rebuilt his ship there. He has a Khador drive and a advanced cloaking device, and is followed by the last of the black guard. Harry Kinard Known as "Keen Harry" by his many friends in the Terran space fleet, Kinard is a trained fighter who travels through Vossk space destroying battleships and convoys and travels through Terran space appearing on television and signing autographs. After lifting the siege of Valadon single-handily from a Vossk fleet, he received a refurbished Dark Angel called the Angel of Death. Be ready to recieve a great deal of praise from millions of Vossk and many death threats from millions of Terrans. Garnet Tensor Once a Nivelian pilot, Tensor spoke out for the people voting against Trunt Harval becoming dictator of the Nivelian republic. When Harval came to Kashtan during the supernova crisis, Tensor volunteered to fly the Red Fyre fighter. He secretly stockpiled the required goods and mounted the required weapons and equipment, even two powerful turrets. Once Harvals battleship approached the station, Tensor made a quick move and greeted his ship with three oppressors and a hail of scattergun fire. It destroyed the battleship but Harval escaped in his Scimitar at the last second. Tensor wrote on the station in bullets: (Translation) "Burn in the star Trunt". He is still wanted to this day even though Harval is dead and peace is restored. Authors Note: If you have a good Most Wanted complete with a story. Be my guest to add it by editing. New capital ships! Vossk carrier Thanks to a recent update that fixes a graphical glitch that does not allow you to destroy certain ships. The carrier is bigger than the cruiser and much rarer. If you see one, scan it because it always has rare commodities (ex. Vossk organs) expensive weapons (ex. M6-A4 Raccoon) or expensive equipment (ex. Rhoda vortex). The goods come in large quantities so bring a big ship. It sometimes might have Kimmirk toad mutagen (rarely). Armor: 20000? Turrets:14 Cargo hold: 0-500 Nivelian battleship This state of the art ship is not as defensive as Vossk battleships but it can have sweet candy inside. Armor: 7700 Turrets: 6 Cargo hold: 0-100 Nivelian carrier Seldom seen this large ship is a treasure trove to many players. Expect lots of raccoons sometimes! Armor: 15000 Turrets: 10 Cargo hold: 0-350 Midorian battleship Just a freighter with turrets different design, and slightly improved armor. Rarer than a Vossk carrier! Armor: 5000 Turrets: 4 Cargo hold: 0-50 Deep Science battleship Deep science ships now patrol Kothar and Thynome stations including a battleship always at Kothar. Smaller than Terran battleships yet sleeker and with similar design just think Nivelian battleship when looting. Armor: 8000 Turrets: 6 Cargo hold: 0-200 Note: Deep Science remains friendly no matter what your reputation is. New systems Dilarius Faction: Pirates, formerly Terran Planets: Dilarius I thru X, all tech level 10 Soundtrack: Valkyrie Location: Between Pan, Buntta, and Sueto. Notes: This is the only system that has all types of ore (not void crystals). This is the only system where you can dock at the pirate stations. All Terran structures are destroyed. Not accessible by jumpgate. All planets are labeled by numbers. Same black market price as loma exept larger bribe (5% on easy). There is a shipwreak of a Terran battleship that contains the Disrupter laser II blueprint. Akka Faction: None Planets: Apocce tech level 10 Soundtrack: Kammo Location: accessible by jumpgate from Ginoya and Talidor Notes: All weapons and turrets (not blueprints) are sold here at half price, but there are two of each weapon. But after buying both of each weapon, visit four stations and there are two again. The Matador TX is hardly even seen here, and the multipods in the space lounge can sell you equipment for half price. There are no ships or commodities here, only weapons. And all the equipment is sold in the space lounge. Note: more systems will be posted. Category:Browse Category:Add-ons